On the job
by Arkeis07
Summary: Alex/Mitchie. The two girls seem to be drowning in the madness of their careers. But by early morning light and late night calm, they have each other, and everything makes sense.


**Second fic. "On the Job". This is a "Mitchie/Alex" story, if you get what i mean. Just pretend, ok?**

NEW YORK

Beneath the linen covers, wrapped in a warm cocoon, Alex feels safe. Her hands tucked away under pillows and soft t-shirts, the top of her head just touching the bed frame, facing the window where the first light of day has yet to breach her inner sanctum. The hand resting on the middle of her back is the epicenter of a constant wave of warmth.

Without waking, her hand searches blindly for another reminder of her security blanket. It doesn't have to travel far before fingertips brush strands of soft hair, and further bury themselves within. A minute sigh escapes her lips as another layer of deep sleep washes over her body.

Next to her, Mitchie's body is cozily nestled to her side, a comforting solid presence. Her leg is thrown carelessly across the back of Alex's limbs. It's the first sign of Mitchie's awakening when her leg brushes lazily up and back down Alex's calves at the muffled wail and vibration of her Blackberry at 5:30 a.m.

It takes another 2 minutes for Mitchie to rouse herself, filling the time with stretches that brush soothingly across Alex's body, and vain attempts to bury her head under Alex's pillow. Defeated, she retreats to her side of the hotel bed to silence the offending alarm.

Another vibrating ringtone joins the first, Alex's phone acting as the back-up, scaring Mitchie to drop her ringing phone to the ground.

"Ugghhhhh," she groans as her torso slides out from under the covers and down to the floor, performing a lazy headstand while reaching out to grab and silence the phone. She pushes herself back up to shut Alex's phone off, when a third annoying ring erupts from the corner of the room.

Alex inhales loudly through her nose and releases the air through her mouth with a moan, spurring Mitchie to action.

Rubbing the small of Alex's back in a comforting manner meant to soothe her back into her dreams, Mitchie leans over the sleepy girl and whispers in a raspy voice, "I'm up, I'm up, no worries, babe."

Mitchie shifts and shimmies her way out of bed to grumpily turn off her iPhone's alarm. After stretching to the ceiling she heads to the bathroom where, according to Alex's carefully planned maintenance schedule, she will brush her teeth while in the shower, so as not to fall asleep during the repetitive motion.

She returns to see that Alex has gone back to sleep, curled up to Mitchie's side of the bed with Mitchie's commandeered pillow under her head. As she drags a towel over her damp hair, she watches Alex sleep. They had met at the hotel not 5 hours ago. They hadn't said much to each other, as they were so tired from the journey. Just hugged tightly and kept their hands entwined unless it was necessary to let go. They changed quickly into their sleepwear and instantly tangled themselves up in the sheets, thankful to feel the other one so close again.

Mitchie deposited her wet towels back in the bathroom and unashamedly walked to her suitcase naked to grab her outfit for the day, which she had set aside since before she had left London, again on Alex's advice.

She's brushing her hair when Alex's alarm goes off at 6 a.m. Mitchie shuts it off for her and leans down to deliver a sweet kiss to her forehead, "Wake up, babe." She runs her hand up and down Alex's back to rouse her.

Alex's eyes flutter open and she frowns at Mitchie. Mitchie, overcome by a sudden emotion, leans forward again places a lingering kiss on Alex's lips until she feels the corners of Alex's mouth lift up in a smile. Alex blinks back surprise as Mitchie retreats back to her hair brushing in front of the mirror. She flops onto her back and stretches, then wordlessly gets up, grabs her showers things and walks into the bathroom.

Mitchie scrutinized herself in the mirror. The kiss… was new. It lasted longer than Mitchie had meant it to. It felt different than what she thought it would feel like. She didn't regret the action, given how adorable Alex had looked in the moment, but she wondered if… maybe… she should try it again.

Alex comes out of the shower a few minutes later, dressed in her underwear with a towel wrapped around her head. Her hand grazes the top of Mitchie's shoulders as she passes her, but stops just before contact is lost and turns to Mitchie's side, stealing a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Forgot to say 'good morning,' " She explains.

"Mmm, good morning, Alex." Mitchie returns.

They dress quickly and apply minimal make-up before heading downstairs to meet their manager for breakfast. They have an intense schedule today: non-stop television interviews, radio talk shows, magazine photoshoots and a plane ride to Canada to premiere Princess Protection Program. Despite the tiredness they feel in their bones, they assume their professional masks and set out on the job.

~~~\

Day: Promoting PPP, NEW YORK

Sitting very close together behind the long table, Mitchie captures Alex's fingers in her left hand as she expertly texts Miley with her right. Alex invents a game to play, touching the tips of her fingers to Mitchie's in a rhythm, like playing a piano.

Correspondents from various teen magazines and media variety shows gradually enter the small conference room and begin setting up video cameras and recording devices. Alex smiles politely at each person who catches her gaze, acting every bit the adult contrasting with the preoccupied teen to her right. But she doesn't mind her role; she's comfortable in it. She's comfortable whenever Mitchie's by her side.

"Aw, look! Miley's puppy is trying to eat her popcorn!" Mitchie grasps Alex's hand tighter and shows her phone to Alex, who coos appropriately.

"Reminds me of Bella," Alex comments. "I think we need to have a contest to see whose puppy is best at making trouble," she adds with a smirk.

"Pfft, Miley's little fluff ball doesn't stand a chance against Bella the Terrible. Did I tell you what she did to Madison's underwear drawer? She jumped in there while Madison was at school, and ripped up six pairs of undies before she was comfortable enough to take a nap on the remains."

"Aww, haha, so cute! Naughty and destructive, but cute." Mitchie shoves her shoulder playfully into Alex, who returns the jest in kind.

"Girls, we're ready when you are," their promoter announces in their direction. Mitchie slides shut her phone and drops it into her bag, grasps Alex's hand with both her own under the table, and says excitedly, "Ready!" Alex shoots her a smile before directing her attention to the first interviewer.

"So, why don't we start with the basics – tell us about Rosie and Carter's roles in the movie – what brings these two together?"

~~~\

NEW YORK: Lunch

They have just 20 minutes for lunch until they're needed next door for a photoshoot. They actually have less time than that, because they both want at least 5 minutes to greet the small group of fans that have gathered outside on the sidewalk.

After a rushed morning of television programs and radio interviews, the photoshoot is the last item on the itinerary before they board a plane to Canada for the premiere. Secretly, the girls are fantasizing about falling asleep with their hands clasped and sharing Mitchie's pillow between their plane seats, but for now they focus on reiterating plot lines and the different ways they can say "We're so excited to be doing this together. It's a dream come true, really," over and over and over again.

Alex is expertly balancing on the back legs of her chair, her head leaning on Mitchie's shoulder as she pops potato chips into her mouth. Mitchie's laptop is playing a pounding dance beat as she finishes the last of her sandwich and amuses herself with "self-portraits" in Paint. She'll probably post them to her Twitter page later.

Alex crumples up her empty chip bag and leans her chair forward to grab a sip of her drink.

"Mmm, c'mon, Mitchie, let's go see the fans," She says thickly. "We've only got a few minutes."

Mitchie nods in agreement. They link arms and head out the doors. They'll probably try to stay out for 10 minutes. Because they're the stars – they can do what they want, right?

~~~\

TORONTO, CANADA: Prepping for the Premiere

They had met their excited families at the hotel, and it felt good to be swept up in their loving arms. Dallas is now in their room, helping apply make-up and experiment with hair-dos before the actual stylist arrives.

Mitchie sips at a sugarfree Red Bull, a gift from Dallas who says, "You're gonna need it, hun." Alex hates energy drinks but slurps down her own candy-flavored concoction because she is _thisclose_ to collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Mitchie still isn't in her dress by the time the stylist actually arrives – she nervous about sitting in it, it's so pretty. It takes a frustrated sigh from Alex and a hit on the back of the head from Dallas for Mitchie to finally shrug and hop in it.

They join their families downstairs in the lobby and everyone piles into the limo. The excitement in the air is enough to make the girls forget their troubles for the night. They've dreamt of this night since before they even met – the flashing lights, the adoring fans, even the red carpet interviews. But the reality is so much better, because it's them. Together.

~~~~~~\

TORONTO, CANADA: Bedtime

Alex reclines on the bed and watches Mitchie brush her hair in front of her laptop, shuffling through a playlist of songs that remind her of Puerto Rico and Alex and those walks on the beach at dusk.

Tomorrow they're headed back to L.A. where they'll have just a few short days to spend together before Mitchie's whirlwind headlining tour rockets off. Alex takes on a melancholy mood as she relives the past 6 months in her mind – they've been so busy recently. She knows that her body has been getting just enough rest to sustain her pace, but she still feels utterly exhausted.

Mitchie sees Alex's face deep in thought in the mirror, and addresses her reflection.

"Hey there. Do I see a sad panda?"

"Hey over there. Not a sad panda… tired."

The soft indie track that is playing echoes in the small room. "… I know, baby. I feel it too."

Alex looks off towards the window, the city lights twinkling in her eyes – or is it the harbinger of tears?

"I feel so distracted… so many things have been happening, all at once, in this great uproar... Not that I'm not grateful or excited. We've been waiting for this for so long, Mitchie."

Mitchie lays her brush down on the desk, and shifts to look at Alex's profile.

"I just… I think I might lose myself in all this… madness..."

"You can't lose yourself if I'm always there to find you…"

Alex fails at hiding the upward curve of her lips, and says softly to the bedspread, "Thank you for the cheese, Mitchie."

Mitchie stands up and stretches with a smile. "My wealth of cheese is always available to you."

She climbs onto the bed and collapses close to Alex, looking up at the ceiling. "This madness we're in… whether it mellows out or just gets crazier… we'll be fine –"

"Because we have each other? Really? How much cheese do you have left, girl?" Alex says with sky-ward reaching eyebrows.

"I was gonna say because we have access to the most amazing and expensive therapists in La La Land, but I suppose you'll do," Mitchie strikes back.

Alex skips the part where she hits Mitchie on the stomach or shoulder and reaches instead to entwine her fingers with her best friend.

"You'll always be just what I need, Mitchie," she says it with a quirky laugh, but within her the words resonate deeply.

Mitchie throws her arm over Alex's chest and brings her down into the pillows, and curls up to her side.

"I think we're having a moment, here. We should cherish it."

Alex sighs and lets her right hand rest on Mitchie's hip while her other hand grasps Mitchie's arm closer to her chest. They girls share an intense stare for a few moments before Alex turns her head to gaze out the window again.

Mitchie's gaze falls. The rhythmic acoustic guitar coming from her laptop sets a scene of displacement. It feels like a floating dream. The hotel room is disconnected from reality.

"Alex."

"Mitchie?"

"Do you really believe that, when this is all over, we'll still be… this close? We'll still have us?"

Alex doesn't let the question sit for very long before she answers quietly, "Honestly Mitchie… I don't know what else to believe."

Mitchie ponders this for a few moments. Suddenly she presses her lips to Alex's shoulder as she squeezes her quickly, then rolls off the bed to stand over the desk where her journal lay. She takes a pen in hand and quickly scribbles some lines on a new page.

"Did I just inspire a song?" Alex asks curiously.

"Maybe," Mitchie replies distractedly. She taps out a rhythm experimentally on the paper, nods her head and then closes the journal and flips off the desk lamp. The laptop's screensaver is now the only source of light in the room.

"Are you gonna share the lyrics with me, miss songstress?" Alex asks as Mitchie crawls towards her.

"Eventually, miss presumptuous." Alex mouth drops in mock shock but her arms open to welcome Mitchie in an embrace. The girl collapses heavily on top of her, pushing the air out of Alex's lungs. Mitchie buries her head comfortably in Alex's neck and murmurs, "I'd like to get back to this moment I mentioned earlier."

"Fine by me, superstar," Alex smirks as her hand finds the back of Mitchie's head and rests lightly there.

"Do you realize I've been to 3 countries in one day? The UK, America and Canada? Is it any wonder why celebrities go insane? We should mention this next time they ask us how we managed to not get pregnant or into hard drugs yet."

Alex frowns. "I don't like the "yet" on that sentence. And actually Mitchie, London was yesterday – we spent the night in New York –"

"- I don't know… I think the time zones make it so that I've re-lived that same day twice… I think…Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever, dork." Mitchie grabs Alex's torso and pulls her on top of her as she rolls onto her back, squeezing the surprised girl tightly.

"I wanna sleep but I don't wanna stop talking with you!" Mitchie exclaims as Alex struggles to get comfortable in the tight hold.

Mitchie's a smart girl. She knows that _just friends_ don't touch each other like she and Alex do, she knows that _just friends_ don't wake each other up with lingering kisses, she knows that _just friends_ probably don't feel that incessant tugging in their lower abdomen whenever the other is near. But she and Alex have never been _just friends_. She's not quite sure what label to use now, but truthfully, she doesn't care.

"You're getting all quiet after you said wanted to talk," Alex mumbles against her chest.

"Well, this is good too, I guess."

"I'm falling asleep, hun." Alex yawns adorably. "Play with my hair."

Mitchie obliges and massages Alex's scalp lightly. She could easily spend an eternity just like this, she thinks. Alex's leg curls up with Mitchie's legs, and soon both girls are drifting away to the mellow electronica emitting from the laptop.

When it comes to their jobs, there's a lot to think about. But when it comes to each other, it's all second nature.

~fin~


End file.
